User talk:Fottymaddy
Hi penguins! This my new talk page, be sure to contact me if you need any help with something! I'll always be online most of the time! Waddle on for now! FottyIconTalk.png __TOC__ Party Wont to Come to my Party! Time:4:00 pm Archiving Talk Page Hi Fotty, Congrats on archiving your talk page. I'm the first to leave a message! :P . Sorry at the start when it didn't work, but at least its fine now :) BTW maybe you should ask an admin to protect your old talk page so no else can edit it but admins. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:31, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Archiving Talk Page Hi Fotty, Congrats on archiving your talk page. I'm the first to leave a message! :P . Sorry at the start when it didn't work, but at least its fine now :) BTW maybe you should ask an admin to protect your old talk page so no else can edit it but admins. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:31, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Football Custom Penguin Here it is . Footballpeng22.png RE:How are you Hi Fotty, I've been told about this in chat and it did make sence. I apologize if it offended you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:35, April 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Sorry but im quitting Hi Fotty, Even though i deleted this blog, you should really satisfied of your many commenters and followers. It's not something that everyone can be proud of. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:39, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Blogs Hi Fotty, Remember What penguin colour do you wear the most?, I win patroller vote!, Club Penguin Updates: Thursday 18th April 2013, and many others? You have amazing blogs and it's for real! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:45, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Gift It's great! Thanks so much. :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 22:39, April 27, 2013 (UTC)' Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25! Happy Earth Day Fottymaddy! Enjoy your Gift! (Sorry it's Late)! Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! , , (UTC) Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:33, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Hey Fotty! This is probably late, but congratulations on becoming Penguin of the Month! :) GO FOTTYMADDY!! :D '--Ocean6100 (talk) 11:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC)' 9,000 edits Thanks! Getting so many edits shows a lot of work. >.< Congrats on 10,000 yourself! :) Thanks again! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 12:09, April 30, 2013 (UTC)' Vote Page Please look at the Vote Page and vote on my section. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:10, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you come to my chat, please? http://stickmanforce.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia I'm getting lonely here! Marcus949 16:25, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations!! Hello!! Congratulations!! I have decided to add you to my Wall of Fame! You can view the Wall of Fame and the reason why I added you here. Please feel free to add to your user page/templates page!!! Congratulations again!! — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:36, May 1, 2013 (UTC) This message is my 600th edit! Hi. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 15:06, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Hiya there Fottymaddy! Congrats on becoming a member again on cp! Cheers! :D Your Userpage Hi Fotty, I noticed http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kyle2746 vandalised your userpage. It wasn't the annoymous user. It was him. I'm contacting P-P to get this guy blocked. BTW I rollbacked the vandalsim :) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC) GET ON CHAT!!! please? 5/10/13 Fotty. I don't know what I did to deserve a ban but I got banned from the chat room for I don't know how long. I just want to fit in. I tried to kick Tralala for roleplaying. I am truly sorry and I want to be a mod and fit in. I am only in elementary and all of you are older. I just want to be great and famous. Your 11,000th edit Hi Fotty, Congratulations! Have a editing and waddle on! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:47, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Fusionfall Heroes I hope we played together in Party Mode. :D --Rigby and Mordecai Rocks! 09:10, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Why are you deleting dogkid's player card blog? i don't get that joke Hello, Please come on chat for talk with me, and BTW, Why are you deleting dogkid's player blog. ~ TUP2014 RE:Why did you delete my blog? I deleted your blog because it was breaking the Quitting policy. You are not allowed to mention user(s) and say they forced you to leave Apj26 Your message to Apj I noticed your message to Apj and I wanted to say, don't quit!!!!! The wiki wouldn't be the same without you! — Spydar007 (Talk) 17:45, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Guess what someone re-added. :D http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dogkid1/Custom_Player_Cards_by_Dogkid_HAVE_RETURNED TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 23:04, May 12, 2013 (UTC) My Penguin Icon? Everyone seems to be creating My Penguin Icons. I created one as you can see in my avatar. Do you want me to make you one? If so, tell me the color and head item you want and I'll make it. — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:05, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Custom Here's your custom! --Pixie Lil ♥ The Gadget Girl and the most epic EPF agent ever! (talk) 18:29, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Story Invitation You're invited to be a snow ninja for the first part of TraGiggles (aka Tralala12345) story. --The Director of PSA (talk) 13:48, May 17, 2013 (UTC)The Messenger Mwahahaha IMPORTANT! Fotty, can you pls delete those comment by Anonymous at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fottymaddy/Best_Field_Friday_of_my_life!_(I_mean_it) -Waddleplay Hi Fotty. I. I don't know what to say... it's just.. well.. we barely know each other. But well I... oh this is embarrassing... --Pixie Lil ♥ The Gadget Girl and the most epic EPF agent ever! (talk) 21:43, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Wanna be featured Heya Fotty!! Of course i would like to be in your blog! -TraGiggles Re: Wanna be featured I would love to be in your blog! :) --Pixie Lil ♥ The Gadget Girl and the most epic EPF agent ever! (talk) 14:26, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: BFF Invitation You had me at BFF... of course I will! Jjoeyxx, Cool And Casual Penguin Dude! ™ 16:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fottymaddy! Whats up BFF? Anyway I had made you a custom! I know. Its horrible XD Anyway here it is: FOTTYMADDY CUSTOM =d =d.jpeg|THIS DUDE IS AWESOME Just reminding you that you said you would make me a custom photo like yours ;) Jack 55588 (talk) 09:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Heya Fotty! Thanks for the custom! Its awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just like you :) -Tragiggles Custom icon Hey Fotty heres the items i would like for my custom icon Tra.png|This penguin ASensei.png|This sensei Could you also put the snowmen? Thanks so much! -Tragiggles Unlockable Headphones I have those too! But I don't wear them as much... Gold2232 (Talk) 18:48, May 19, 2013 (UTC) The Snow Showdown Hello! I'm SugarPenguin12, and I am creating a Card-Jitsu Snow Movie. If you are interested to sign up, please visit User blog:SugarPenguin12/Card-Jitsu Snow - The Snow Showdown AUDITIONS BEING HELD!! and specify the role you want in the comments. Thanks! --SugarPenguin12 (talk) 08:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) You're Invited! — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) userbox hi fottymaddy! I want to know how to make a userbox where you see the name of their penguin and if you are a member you have one of those! can you tell me how I make one of those! Seriously? Hey, I just thought that I'd talk about how mean you were to HistoricalCP in his Ninja Hideout Party post. Seriously, you shouldn't go around accusing people of copying you. You shouldn't even hate him! He's a good person, you know? I mean, what has he ever done to you? --Extrablu106 (talk) 15:42, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :And what does it have to do with you? Sorry if I sound rude but its none of your buisness Extrablu, if Historical CP is insulted he can complaign to Fottymaddy. But you don't need to go fighting other people battles --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm not fighting for him. I'm only the leg of the table. The supporting fan that wants to warn Fotty about the horrors HistoricalCP will bring to him! --Extrablu106 (talk) 21:27, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat? * EPF Message sent by Sensei Penguin887: Can you plz make it on chat today so we can play together Fotty my friend. So we can train Ultimate Snow Ninga... The elements have to battle with our latest villians. hisses at Tusk. Server: Satqatuch Room: Snow Dojo, invite some friends. From, Sensei Penguin887 is out of commission... rings gong and disapears... Custom Hi Fotty, ♥ Here's your custom! --Pixie Lil ♥ May the odds be ever in your favor. (talk) 18:35, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Please help me Fotty! Yo, Fotty could you get on chat right now real quick so I can ask you how to do a few things? --Eaglesrule8 08:27, May 30, 2013 (UTC)YOUKNOWWHOITIS Magazine Templates Since you have the CP Magazine, you can add this template onto your templates page to show what issues you have. You can also add this template if you have ever appeared in the magazine. — Spydar007 (Talk) 08:55, May 30, 2013 (UTC) How long is Lizardmaster's block going on? RE:Shall I wait? Hi Fotty, Please report this bug to wikia . Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:12, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for what I said in PM earlier. I feel really bad that I said that. :( I understand if u wanna report me and get me demoted now. It's something I've always wanted... To be mod... Now this is probably the day I loose those rights. :( I'm so sorry. -Twinkie102 Please stay Fotty, please don't quit! Your my best friend, I don't know what I'll do without you! :( PLEASE Fotty. Idk what happened to make you quit... but please don't leave, this wiki needs you! You are one of the best editors and are funny and kind!!! PLEASE..... If you still quit I want you to know.that you were and always will be an awesome friend!!! :) --Eaglesrule8 14:59, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Eagles Note Hi Fotty, Please note that some of your recent edits are too trivial. Note that edits like Shoes|diff=prev&oldid=1038334}} this can get you blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:12, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Mark these types of edits as minor. :— Spydar007 (Talk) 15:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat Logs Update Please update the chat logs since they haven't been updated at all today. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Spydar, Chatbots gone 15:17 1 Jun 2013 (UTC) BLOCKED!?!? FOTTY! Why are you blocked!? This can't be happening! What will i do without you? Nothing! This is not good! (talk) 15:49, June 1, 2013 (UTC) You have also been demoted from Patroller, Rollback and Chat Mod to none because you have been blocked. You will need to earn your way back up to Patroller again. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:52, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Awww crap! You are blocked ;( I will miss you Oh my god! They killed Kenny! 02:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) club penguin hi fottymaddy! This is my first mail to you! I wonder if you can be my friend on club penguin! I called musosten in club penguin and I'm cadence176761 in wikia! please be my friend! Fotty, I hope you will consider coming back to the wiki, I miss you terribly! :( -Pixie Your rights Hello, Your block finished and I heard that you have quit this wiki. Please answer back to tell me if you quit or not. If you didn't block then I would give you your rights back. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 09:04, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why have you quit? You are one of my best friends in the wiki! Dude your my Best Friend! How'dja get blocked? How did you get blocked? Why were you blocked? Hotrod Doyle (talk) 01:39, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Comments Hello Fottymaddy, I read the comment you posted on Mario25Charizard's blog post. Please don't say things like that on other peoples blogs; or to anyone at all. It's not very nice, so please don't do it again. Thank you, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 11:33, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello fottymaddy! you want to be with my friend page on wikia? You have an award You earned this award for being such a friendly user. You also admitted your mistakes! is considered an awesome user by Lokokid! |info-c= violet |info-fc= black |border-c= #000000}} The code is: is considered an awesome user by Lokokid! |info-c= violet |info-fc= black |border-c= #000000}} Hi Hi Fottymaddy. I'm not trying to sound conniving or anything like that with this message- I saw that you were basically quitting this wiki except for chat, and I wanted to send you a personal invitation to visit the new wiki and maybe even start editing it if you still want to edit and blog about CP, but want to "start over" community-wise :) Or if you'd just like to visit our IRC channel and stuff you're more than welcome to do that too :) [[User:Cp kid|'' CK ]]''Playing CP since Nov. 15, 2007. ''''Jealous yet? '' 03:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Club Penguin Music Wiki Please join the Club Penguin Music Wiki, Fotty!! I have promoted you to admin!!! — 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 14:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Left Hi, Fotty. You need this: -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!]] (talk) 23:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Hey there Fottymaddy, I haven't talked to you in ages since you "quit" the wiki. So how is your day? Tiff or Nick ~ The Vandal Slayer (talk) 09:39, August 14, 2013 (UTC) If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'''you're gonna have a bad time]] 14:27, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :This is ridiculous. I can't believe he is blocked! :Spydar007 (Talk) 14:30, September 14, 2013 (UTC) WELCOME BACK! I am just gonna say.. WELCOME BACK THE BEST FRIEND ON TH WIKI!. It's great to have you back pal! Now we can chill together again! :D [[User:C H U N K Y|'Chunky!']] 09:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi First, even though I don't really know you (I joined the wiki while you were quitting), i would like to say welcome back. Second, are you good at doing cutouts? I really need someone to do it. Here are the two pics i need cut out: File:Joeypengie!.png|Just teh penguin; get rid of the player card File:Whowypengie!.png|Same If you can't do it (or don't want to) it's ok. I'll ask someone else. JWPengie is a chicken BOK BOK! ''' 16:55, September 27, 2013 (UTC) POTD Well done Fotty for getting POTD! You really deserve it. Jack 55588 (talk) 06:50, October 19, 2013 (UTC) POTD Hi If you didn't see, today you are POTD. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/10/penguin-day-fottymaddy Congrats! :D 11:48, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :#It was 2 days ago, :#He knows already. : 11:51, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::It was? Lol I didn't notice. :P 11:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Membership I gave you Hey fotty. It did say it was a year, but it must have been a CP error. It turns out it was just a week. But thanks so much anyway :D. I hope you will decide to be a little more active on the chat, cuz i love hanging out with you :) Why did you ignore me? Earlier today, I saw you and a user named Mrpinky at the cove, I was there too Why did you ignore me? Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:26, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend '''Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015 and Happy (late) Birthday by Phineas99cp! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. Also, happy (late) Birthday Fottymaddy! Good luck in school, college or whatever. I seriously hope to see you soon bro, I miss you :( [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Hey... Hey Fotty, It's me, Tra. Not sure if you remember me... It has been like, 2 years... Anyway, How have you been? The Citron in the Fire Blaze... BURN BABY BURN! 23:47, October 18, 2015 (UTC)